Pinkie Swear
by Mrs.LongbottomMalfoy
Summary: Glimmer and Marvel are the best of friends. Their feelings towards each other change.  But now they are in the games together. How will they survive when only one person could become winner?
1. Chapter 1

"Marvie! Stop it!" She giggled.

Her blonde hair that were once in curls, have now turned into knots.

"Never. Never in a million years, Glimmer."

The two young children were tickling the lives out of each other.

They were waiting for their parents to return.

He stood up.

"Marvie? What's the matter?"

She interlocked her hand in his.

"Nothing."

"Hey. Will you promise me something?"

He smiled.

"Of course, what is it."

She put her hands behind her back.

She smiled and started swaying back a forth.

"Promise me we'll be friends forever, Marvie."

She help out her pinkie.

He pulled his pinkie and twisted it with hers.

"Promise."

* * *

><p>11 years later.<p>

"Marvel! Marvie. Come on! You _have _to wake up."

She slid in his bed.

"How did you get into my room." He said.

He slid up and started to rub his eyes.

"Marvel, we've been best friends for eleven years. And you're seriously asking that?"

I laughed.

"Would you get off my bed?"

She looked at me.

"Why?"

"Because I want to get dressed. Seriously. We have to go to training."

"Marvie..."

"I don't care. Get out."

She stood up.

And stomped out.

"I love you, Glimmer!" He yelled.

Before she shut the door, she smiled.

* * *

><p>"Marvel! Will you please come here?" Peach said.<p>

Peach was a very well built man.

Made fun of all his life because of his name.

But he shut everyone up when he won the Hunger Games 19 years ago.

"What do you need, sir?"

"Me and the other trainers have decided."

"Decided what?"

"You're going to be the one to volunteer this year."

Marvel started to beam.

Little did he know what would happen next.

"So, you need to train a little harder for the next month, alright?"

Marvel nodded.

Peach walked off.

Training for the day had concluded.

Glimmer found her best friend.

"What's up, Marv?"

He smiled.

"Let's just go home."

How ironic was it that the two best friends were next door neighbors.

The seventeen year old lead his sixteen year old best friend friend through the door of his house.

They sat at the table.

"So, Marvie, what did Peach tell you?"

He smiled.

"I have been chosen to volunteer this year."

She squealed.

"This is a huge honor, Marv!"

She got out of her chair.

He stepped out of his.

"I know."

She wrapped her arms around him.

He did the same.

He nodded.

Then she looked up.

"You alright, Marv?"

He was alright.

But right then and there, something clicked inside of him.

Once he felt her touch.

With this news.

Something...

Something was different inside of him.

He needed her.

Not only as his best friend.

But something, someone more.

"Yeah. I'm fine."

He released the hug.

"Marv..."

She grabbed his hand.

That was it.

He took control of it.

He leaned down and placed his lips on hers.

They broke apart only after a few seconds.

She slapped him.

Then she got on her tippy toes and kissed him.

* * *

><p>"Glimmer!" He shouted through the open door.<p>

He heard the _click __clack_ of heels.

She stood in front of him in a white dress.

It was a sundress.

She was wearing silver heels.

"Marvel, will you help me. I think the zipper is stuck."

He laughed.

"What is so funny?"

"The dress. The first time we met was because of your zipper breaking."

She started laughing as well.

"Will you just help me?"

After he zipped the dress, she grabbed his hand.

"Nervous?"

"A little."

She squeezed his hand.

"Don't be."

She kissed him lightly on the lips.

He never let go of her hand as they headed out the door.

When they reached the corner, where the Reaping happens, she spoke to him.

"Everything is going to be alright, Marvie."

She held out her pinkie.

"I promise."

He accepted the pinkie swear.

In Distract One, the men go first.

To see who is more powerful.

Everyone settled down to where they were standing.

Peach was choosing the names this year.

"Alright, men, let's see who's going."

He put his hand in the over-sized jar.

"Jack Johnston."

A little twelve year old started kicking and screaming.

Marvel jolted out of his spot.

"I VOLUNTEER! I volunteer as tribute to save this little boy's life."

Jack smiled at Marvel.

Marvel started to climb up to the stage.

Peach moved the microphone from his face to talk to Marvel.

"Well done." he whispered.

"Okay, ladies." he said.

Once again he put his hand in the jar.

"Glimmer..Glimmer Aaron."


	2. Chapter 2

**A/n so now this story will be out of third pov and now in either Glimmer's or Marvel's. This one is in Marvel's.**

This isn't real.

This is just a dream.

Glimmer is walking up the stage.

No one volunteered for her.

Not a damn soul.

So many scenarios were running through my head.

Her dying in my arms.

Me having to kill her to win.

Her dying in the bloodbath.

Me dying in her arms.

"Glim.." I whispered.

"Now will the two Tributes please shake hands?"

I held out my hand.

It was shaking.

She grabbed it.

"Now here are your Tributes for Distract One."

I wanted to pinch myself.

I'm still in disbelief when we go into the train.

They tell us to sit on the couch to wait for our trainer.

"Marv." She whispered.

She grabbed my hand.

She put her head on my shoulder.

I hated to see her cry.

I hated it.

"Glimmer..."

I was cut off.

Her lips crashed onto mine.

I couldn't help myself.

I started kissing her back.

"This shit has to stop now." one of our trainers said.

We broke apart and slid the opposite way on the couch.

"Look at them Gloss, they're in love." the female said.

"Well boo hoo. Grow up. This is the Hunger Games. No place for love."

They left us.

The door they came through in shut.

I threw a book at it.

"Marv. Stop it."

"No. I will not stop, Glimmer."

"They're my cousins. They know what to do."

"They're dipshits. They cannot tell us what to do."

"They can."

I jumped off the couch.

"No. They can't. They won't."

"Marvie..."

"They aren't going to tell me to not be in love with you."

I leaned down and kissed her softly on the lips.

"See you tomorrow, love."

She kissed my cheek.

I walked away.

Straight to my room.

* * *

><p>I was dead asleep when I heard knocking.<p>

In a sequence that me and Glimmer made up when we were ten.

"It's unlocked, Glim."

I heard her delicate feet dance around my room.

"I couldn't sleep."

She pulled the sheets up so she sleep in my bed.

"Why couldn't you sleep?"

"Because I'm used to falling asleep in your arms."


	3. Chapter 3

"Well isn't this pathetic." Gloss said.

"Gloss, leave them alone."

"No, Cashmere. They cannot be doing this."

I woke up and found Glimmer asleep in my arms.

I smiled and kissed her hair.

"Wake up." I whispered.

She started to stir.

"Marvel, can you come here." Gloss snapped.

I got out of bed.

Glimmer grabbed my hand.

"I'll be back."

I smiled and so did she.

When we left my room, Gloss smacked me.

"You need to stop this."

I glared at him.

"Distract 1 is not going to send in 'lovers'. That will never fly with the Capital."

He folded his arms across his chest.

I sighed.

"She's also my cousin. And I've seen plenty of people hurt her. But you look at her differently. And treat her differently."

I smiled.

"But it will break her heart when you die. If you die before her."

I put my hand on the back of my neck.

"I'll protect her."

Gloss turned around, hooked his arm in his sisters arm(when she came out, I have no idea.) and left.

I went back into my room.

"EVERY HEARD OF KNOCKING, MARVIE?"

There was Glimmer.

In hot pink lace undergarments.

She started to blush.

I turn my back.

"Glimmer, we're dating. It's just underwear."

She threw a shoe at my head.

"I don't care."

I turn around.

"Come here."

I pull her to me by her waist.

"Never let go?"

Her green eyes begging for an answer.

"I swear."

She kissed me.

I fell down, with her underneath.

Onto my bed.

"You know..."

She whispered in my ear.

I kissed her collarbone.

"Hmm?"

"These showers are pretty big. Enough for two."

She was able to lift me off of her.

And pulled me by the waist.

While still kissing me.

All the way to to shower.

"I love you."

I say before she turns on the water.

"I would be nothing without you." she said.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/n Sorry this is so short. I was at the hospital this weekend. And my laptop is dying every two seconds. I'm fine. I was just stung by a wasp and I'm allergic to wasps. I promise I will make a longer chapter.**

Me and Marvel have already done our chariots.

Most.

Ridiculous.

Thing.

Ever.

Cashmere sits me down.

"Glimmer. You need to make more allies." Cashmere said.

"I'm fine with just Marvel, he'll keep me safe." I said.

"Glim."

"Listen, Cash, I'll be fine. Beside, Distract 2 looks like he can snap me in half."

"His name is Cato."

Like I care.

"That should be our angle." Cashmere gasped.

"Excuse me?"

"Fake a relationship. Just like how 12 is. But with even more star crossed than them! Two lovers from _different_ distracts."

I screamed.

"NO!"

"You don't get to write your story in the Games, Glimmer. We do."

I left my cousins room.

I just left.

I knocked on Marvel's door.

"It's open." He said.

I walk in.

I looked like a mess.

And for the first time in my life, I didn't care.

"Glim, what happened. What was with that scream? Wha.."

I cut him off.

I hug him on his bed.

I lay on top of him.

I just start kissing him.

His lips.

Cheeks.

Nose.

Collarbone.

Anything.

Everything.

He pulled me off of him and sat me on the other side of the bed.

"What the hell happened?"

"They want me to fake a relationship with Cato!"

He punched the wall.

"Marvie."

"Glim. They are controlling us."

"They can't!" I exclaimed.

"How?"

"Because I have you. That's all I need."

I kissed his cheek.

Then laid on his chest, playing with his fingers.

"We're perfect together, you know?" he whispered.

"I know."


	5. Chapter 5

"Glimmer." I said.

She was at the foot of my bed.

Crying.

She hadn't stopped.

Not since they told her that she had to be in a fake relationship with Cato.

"Glimmer." I said once more.

I crawled to the end of my bed.

"They're ruining us."

"They're protecting you."

"How?"

I wiped a tear off of her beautiful face.

"You're going to win. I promise you this."

I kissed her hand.

"Marvie."

"You'll be fine. I promise."

"How? How will I be fine without _you_?"

"I hid in the shadows while you dated other guys. I survived."

"But Marvie, you'd be dead. And I'd be alone."

I sighed.

She was right.

"I'll always be with you."

I felt myself tearing up.

I couldn't do it.

I had to be strong for Glimmer.

For my Glimmer.

She needed to understand this.

"I wish they did girls first, then you wouldn't have volunteered."

I shook my head no.

"Marvie!"

She gasped.

"I still would have volunteered. Just to protect you."

"And die trying?"

"If that means you win, then yes."

She put her head on my shoulder.

"I am so sorry." She whispered.

"For what?"

She looked into my eyes.

"For falling in love with you. If we were just best friends, this would have been different."

I shook my head once more.

"If we were best friends and you go into the Games, the same scenario would be happening."

She shook her head into my chest.

"You're way too overprotective. I'm a big girl, Marvie. I can protect myself."

I laughed.

"If you're a big girl, you'd call me Marvel, or Marv. Not Marvie."

She punched my chest.

I pretended it hurt.

"Glim?"

"What?"

"You'll do great in the Games. Okay? And if you can get into that fake relationship with Cato, and he finds a soft spot. BAM! You win."

She laughed.

"Oh Marvie."


	6. Chapter 6

Glimmer and I walked around the training room.

Cato and Clove.

That's Distract 2.

This was the first time I have ever noticed Cato.

He's huge.

His biceps are bigger than my head.

He jerked his head and looked at me.

I felt as if he was going to break me in half.

Glimmer grabbed my hand.

I gave her a gentle squeeze.

"It'll be alright." I whisper.

She drops my hand.

"Well hello there." She said.

She was a natural flirt.

She started to bat her eyes at him.

Her emerald orbs could make anyone melt.

Cato looked down at her and smiled.

She looked back at me.

I gave her a reassuring look.

She turned her head back to Cato and started flirting again.

Gloss came into the training room.

"Marvel!" he barked.

I walked towards him.

He pulls me aside.

"It'll be fine." he said.

"What?"

"My cousin. She loves you. And you're getting upset. Don't. You need to be in an alliance with him."

I sigh.

He was right.

I walked away.

"You're Marvel, right?"

I turn around.

It was Clove.

"Yeah. I am."

She walked closer to me.

"Betcha you're upset about Glimmer?"

"Why would I be?" I lie.

"Because she's your Distract partner and she's trying to get into Cato's pants."

The mental image of that happening is tearing my apart.

"And I care why?"

"Just wanted to see how strong you were. I mean, the way you look at her. It is so obvious you want more than a friendship."

"She's just a girl from my Distract."

I hated saying that.

But this is the Games.

And she could get killed if we come out as a couple.

No way in hell am I letting that happen.


	7. Chapter 7

I was sitting in the eating room.

Staring at Glimmer flirting with Cato.

I admit, I hate it.

So much.

But I had to not let it affect me.

"So, Marvel. You alright?" Clove asked.

I brushed it off.

She started laughing.

"Are you seriously in love with that dipshit of an airhead?"

I wanted to _strangle_ Clove right then and there.

"No. She's just a girl from my Distract."

"Can I-I-tell you something?" She asked.

I was confused.

Clove looked like a crazy girl.

One to kill in a moments notice.

"Sure."

"I know about you and Glimmer."

I put my hands in my head.

"But that is not what I was going to tell you."

I look up.

"My trainers told Cato to do the same thing, with Glimmer."

I squinted my eyes.

"Why?"

"To stop me and Cato's relationship."


	8. Chapter 8

"They want us to end our relationships?" I ask her.

"They don't want us to look weak."

"Are you kidding me?

"I wish." she whispered.

"Does the Capital know?"

"About our relationships? Yeah. That's why we were chosen. They somehow fucked with the Reaping."

"WHAT?"

"My parents were together when they were both eighteen. They were both reaped. I was only four months old and my mother died in the arena. The women always die in the relationships in the Games."

Glimmer.

Not my Glimmer.

"Why are you telling me this?"

"Because you deserve to know."

She walked away and Glimmer came over.

I told her everything.

She almost started to cry.

"Glim." I warn.

She started to blink back the tears.

"Hey Glimmer!" Cato yelled.

She rolled her eyes and gave me a 'Get me the hell out of here' look.

"Yes, Cato?"

"Lets go for a walk."

She smiled.

"Yes. Let's do this."

Then it hit me.

Cato knew.

He's not wanting this either.

He has Clove.

And I still have my Glimmer.

For now at least.


	9. Chapter 9

"Marvie! This is getting old!" Glimmer complained.

We were training.

"Shut up!" I whisper.

"Why?"

"I can't lose you. Okay, you have to understand that."

"But-"

I put my finger on her lips.

"But nothing. We have to do what they want. Okay?"

"But I want to do what I want!"

She threw her hands in the air.

Clove came over.

"Calm down, blondie." She sneered.

"Don't call me that!" Glimmer says through her teeth.

Cato also came over.

What was this, a Career block party?

"Seriously. You need to calm down. Both of you."

"I am calm, Cato." I said.

"True. Seriously. But calm down Glimmer."

"How the hell are you two so perfectly fine with this?"

Cato and Clove looked at each other.

"We aren't." they said at the same time.

"Oh." I said.

Glimmer looked down at her feet.

I grab her arm.

"Everything's going to be fine, Glim." I said.

She looked at me.

"I hope."


End file.
